Emily and the Little Western
by JMario212
Summary: A RWS style fanfic where Emily works on Duck's branchline while Duck is being repaired.
1. Chapter 1

Emily takes Charge  
On the Island of Sodor there lived a beautful emerald Stirling Single engine named Emily. She is a kind-hearted engine who cares for others when they are sad, troubled, and worried. However, she has a tendency to be bossy sometimes and thinks that she knows best. But still, she'll always be there to help engines in need. One day she is taking passengers and is waiting at the signal when Duck arrived with some goods train. " Hello Duck what are doing on this fine day. " she said happily. " Well Emily I'm taking some goods train to my Branch line." he said. Emily never saw Duck's branch line since she usually works on the main line, but she heard from the other engines that it was a beautiful branch line that runs along the sea and that it was known as "The Little Western". " I wish I can have my own branch line and see what your branch line looks like." she said. " Well you'll have your chance." Duck said kindly. Soon the signal for Duck's train was down and Duck left but not before saying good bye to Emily. "Good bye Emily." And he chuffed away.  
Soon Duck came to Gordon's Hill. He puffed up the hill as carefully as he could. Soon he was on top of Gordon's hill and his driver carefully put on his brakes to slow him, but found that he can't. He tried over and over until the brakes snapped. Soon Duck was speeding down Gordon's hill. Then there was trouble. At the bottom, Dennis was trying to pull an old rusty oil car and he was having trouble it. " Come on you old rusty thing." he said crossly. Then Duck came speeding towards him. Duck's driver and fireman jump out his cab just as they saw Duck crash into the oil car. No one was hurt, but Duck was covered in oil and his buffers were badly dented. Soon Emily came with the Brakedown Train along with The Fat Controller on board. His driver told him what happened and then The Controller turned to Duck. " Duck I'm afraid your brakes are broken and your buffers are badly dented you would have to go to the repair yards to get them fixed. It might take a couple of weeks to get better again. " he said. "But sir who will watch over my branch line while I'm away." he said worriedly. " I'll try to find an engine to take your place as I can. Maybe Donald or Douglas or Oliver." Then Emily spoke up, " please sir can I watch over Duck's branch line." she said excitedly. The Fat Controller thought about it. "hmmm very well." he said. Emily was delighted.  
Soon Duck was on a flatbad and Emily took him to the repair yards. When they got there, Duck warned Emily about the branchline. " You better be careful Emily, the trucks there don't take kindly to any newcomers on the branch line so you better listen to the others for help okay." But Emily was too excited to even listen to Duck's warning. " Don't worry Duck, I can handle things on my own." she said confidently and she chuffed away to Duck's branchline.  
When she made it, she was amazed. The sights were beautful, the sea was peaceful, and the vistors were enjoying their time sightseeing. Then Emily made her way to the shunting yards of the branchline and met Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad there. " Welcome to The Little Western." said Oliver " Are you enjoying yourself on the branchline?" Emily responded " Yes it's a very wonderful branchline." Emily said excitedly. " Well then little lassy will show you how we handle the trucks on this branchline." said Donald. " Aye we do not want you to get into trouble now can we?" said Douglas. " So we must teach you the ways of this branchline, " The Great Western Way " that is. said Oliver. But Emily just ignore them. " Don't worry you three I can take care of things on my own." And she chuffed away to get started, but the others were worried. " I believe she will get into trouble Mr Oliver." Toad said worridly. " I agreed Toad she's bound to get into trouble." replaid Oliver.  
Soon the engines were hard of work and Emily was assigned to shunt some trucks but Emily was being bossy to the trucks and biffed them. " Come on you troublesome trucks." She said crossly. Douglas came by. " You better watch yourself now lassy, because them trucks would pay you out." He warned her. But Emily just ignored him. " Don't worry, I can talk care of myself." And she tried again, but the trucks wouldn't cooperate. They never met an engine this rough to them before. " She's mean." "She's rough." She's too bossy." they all say. Soon the trucks cooperate with Emily, but secreatly they were still cross. The days passed and the trucks were getting crosser and crosser with her and no matter how many times the others told her to be careful, she just ignored them. Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad were worried as they the trucks were getting angrier and angrier. " She's bound to get into trouble now." they all said quietly to each other.  
Soon one day Emily was assigned with pulling some trucks to Brendam Docks so she was coupled to the trucks and started to pull away, but the trucks have had enough with her attitude and the made a plan. " Hold back hold back hold back." they said each other. Soon Emily was having a hard time pulling the trucks. She struggled and struggled and struggled until the coupling between Emily and the truck broke apart and Emily rocketed off. Then there was trouble, Donald was coming out of a sidding. Her dirver tried to applied her brakes, but it was too late Emily crash into Donald and they both came off the track. Luckly no one was hurt, but Emily felt awful. Soon Oliver came with the Brakedown Train along with The Fat Controller. " Emily you have cause confusion and delay." he said sternly " I thought you would handle things while being in charge of a branchline, but it looks like your not worthy enough." I'm sorry sir this accident would've happend if I've listen to the others please sir give me another chance." she said sadly. The Fat Controller thought about. Then he replied. " Very well then, you may have another chance, but you must talk to the others for help." " Yes sir." Soon Donald and Emily were back on the track.  
Over the next few days, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad help teach Emily learn how to treat the trucks on Duck's branchline. Soon Emily started to get the hang of things and the trucks slowly cooperate with her and in no time at all, the trucks behave well with her. When the day is done, the engines and Toad were sleeping at "The Little Western" sheds. They were all about to go to sleep, when Emily spoke up. " I'm sorry I didn't listen to any of you I just want to prove to you that I know how to run a branchline." The others smiled. " That's all right lassy we all make mistakes every now and then." said Douglas. And soon they all said their good nights and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ballast trucks  
Emily is getting the hang of things around Duck's branchline, " The Little Western", with the help from Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad. When she first started to work there, she was rough with the trucks there bossing them about. Then the trucks caused an accident with her and since then, she leaned how to really work on the branchline like a true Great Western engine.  
That evening, the Fat Controller came to the "Little Western" sheds. " A really good job." he said. " Now then Donald and Oliver, you two will be very busy tomarrow, so Douglas I want you to take Emily to the Arlesdale Railway and teach her everything to know there while you take some trucks there to fill them with ballast." "Yes sir." Douglas responed. Emily was surprised and delighted. She was gonna see what the small railway looks like for the very first time. She had never been the railway before, but heard stories of them from Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Toad, and her driver and fireman when it was her day off. Her crew would read the Railway Series to her and one of them would be about " The Small Railway Engines." She was interested to see as the scottish twins would put it " verra wee engines."

So the next mourning, Donald and Oliver started to do their busy jobs for the day, Douglas took some empty trucks. So did Emily as the two engines were on their way to the Arlesdale Railway. When they got there, Emily was amazed. She could see the small railway engines doing their jobs. " They are amazing." she said excitedly to Douglas. " Aye agree with you." he repiled kindly to her. " They look very busy though, but you might have a chance to talk to some of them." Soon Douglas was the first one to load his trucks while Emily went to see the small engines. Bert was resting, when Emily came to him. " Hello there I'm Emily." she greeted happily." " Why hello there Emily I'm Bert." he greeted back. But Emily was confused. " Bert?" she asked. " But you look different then what I've seen from the books." Bert chuckled " Will those books come out after I got my overhaul, so yeah can say that." Emily understood. Soon Bert was finish resting and then he went back to work. " Good bye Emily." Bert greeted a good bye. " It was nice talking with you." "Same with you." she greeted back and with that Bert left to do his job.

Soon for the rest of the mourning, Emily had a talk with the other small engines. They were happy with here and soon after they all became friends with here. Then after Douglas was finish filling his trucks, he left. Now it was Emily's turn to fill her trucks. So she positioned each of her trucks under the small railway tracks above. This is where the small railway engines place special kind of trucks on the top of the standard gauge tracks down below. The small railway trucks have a kind of chute under them. So the workmen can open up the chute to release the ballast from the small trucks to the big trucks were they can be filled up. However there was a problem with one of the trucks. Appearently chute from one of the trucks wasn't work properly. It would open up at the wrong time, so the engines have to be careful when the workmen handle with the small trucks. Emily though never was told by Douglas about this. So Emily went under the tracks above as Frank position the ballast trucks above. As he did, so it happend. The workmen release the chutes, when the broken truck's chute came open and the ballast from the small truck fell all over Emily as she was covered from funnel to footplate with ballast. She was suprise. Frank could see this and told her if she was alright. " Oh my. Emily are you alright." he said. " Yes 'cough' Frank." she responed " I'm fine 'cough." Soon later, the Small Controller came from his office to see the problem. " What happend here." he asked Emily's driver and fireman. " Well sir, we were waiting for Emily's trucks to be fill up when the unexpected happend. The ballast from one of the truck's chute came opened and fell all over Emily." The Small Controller understood. " Well it's neither Emily or Frank's fault. It was that small truck's chute. I should've told the workmen to look over the truck." he said to them. Then he went to talk to Emily. " Cheer up Emily it's not your fault. It's that damage truck that I forgot to have the workmen look over. But your in a terrible mess. Not to mention your boiler got damage by the falling ballast. So I'm afraid I'll have to call the Fat Controller to send in another engine to take over." he said to her. " Yes sir." she said to him.

Soon Douglas came to take Emily to the repair yards on Duck's branchline while Wilbert came to take Emily's trucks away to their destination. Soon Douglas brought Emily to the repair yards. Then Douglas talk to her. " I'm sorry that your in a mess." he apologized to her. " Aye should've told you or the small engines to tell you about the small damage truck." " That's alright Douglas. I should've known better to carefully position myself when the truck release it's ballast." she said to him and with that Douglas left her to the repair yards while he went to continue his work, but not without whistling a good bye to her as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

A Scottish Tale

Emily was in the works for a couple of days now. Ever since an incident with a small ballast truck's broken chute that caused Emily to not only to be cleaned up, but to have her boiler fixed. She felt sad and bored. So Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad came to see her that day to cheer her up. " Cheer up Emily." said Douglas cheerfully. " You'll be back working tomorrow." " Douggy is right Emily." said Donald. " You'll be well the first thing in the mornin." Thanks you guys." responded Emily. Then Donald spoke up. " You know." started Donald. " You remind me and Douglas of an engine the same class of yours back on our old railway, The Caledonian Railway." Emily was surprise. " Oh really. What's the engine like." She questioned. Then Douglas started spoke. " Well she's young like you, she's sometimes fussy like you..." Emily felt offended by this comment, but just ignored it. "... and she is kind like you." " That's a nice engine." she said kindly. " Also." continued Douglas. " She is the bravest engine that we ever met in our entire lives." " Hmm." thought Emily." Can you two please tell us more about this engine?" asked Emily" Yes." also asked both Oliver and Toad." Can you please tell us more." The two Scottish twins thought about it. Then they sighed sadly. " Alright then." The two engines replied sadly. " But it's gonna be a sad one." So the two engines started to tell the story.

" This is a scottish tale about the engine back on our old railway who also became a hero that day." started Donald. " It was way before me and Douggy came to this railway, before we were given new numbers, and before we officialy stayed on the Island of were younger back then and we sometimes caused trouble, but all in all, we were very useful. One day, we had a new engine that came from a different railway back in Scotland. She is the engine that we told you about. She was the same class as you, but she was painted a much more darker green then your emearld color. Her name was Lacy, but me and Douggy nickname her, " the Little Lassie," because she was very young. She would help us with the work, but she was also fussy with getting the work done so she can go on her own run and see around the many sights and sound of the Caledonian railway. But she was kind and was willing to finish the work to please her driver, fireman, and our manager so she can go look around the railway and the manager would happliy gave permisson to her and her crew to go look around when her job was down. She like the railway very much." Then the two scottish twins signed again sadly. " Then one day." Douglas continued sadly. " That faithful day come when it was raining. She was taking some passengers to another station across an old wooden bridge. The rain was causing damage to the bridge, so engines must cross the bridge with caution. So Lacy was crossing over the bridge as carefully as she can. She was looking out for the passengers' safety. Then suddenly, the bridge started to come apart. The bridge couldn't handle the weight of her and her coaches anymore, so the bridge started to collapse. Lacy's driver stopped her just bearly with her on the bridge. Her driver and fireman knew that if they reverse her back, the bridge would come apart. Then Lucy thought of a idea that would be risky. She told her driver to uncoupeld her from the coaches with the passengers inside. So her driver did what she has told him. Then Lacy slowly went forward and then she backed up really fast and bumped the coaches until they are off the bridge and back at the start of it. Then the bridge started to collapse. So as an act of heroicness, she quickly told her crew to jump out of her for safety. Her crew did just as they watch their engine fill to the waters below. No one was hurt serverly just some small injuries. But Lacy was never found again when the rescue crew came. They can only find two things; her whistle and one of her nameplates. She was young, but she was also a hero who sacrifice herself for the safety of her passengers and her crew. So we held a funeral for her to honor her. Our manager displayed her whistle in the railway museum of our railway and displayed her nameplate at the station that she got her passengers that she saved at. Me and Donald were very sad about this tragic day. Even tragic like last year when the Fat Controller recieve news that the City of Tauro's tube has failed. She was really "the Little Lassie"."

The twins finish their story. Emily was tearing up from this story. So was Oliver, Toad, their crews, and the workmen that were in the workshop. They were stricken about this sad tragic tale. A sad tragic scottish tale.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Lassie

Emily came back from the works. She heard a very sad scottish tale from Donald and Douglas about an engine who is like her. The engine was named Lacy, but the scottish twins nicknamed her, " The Little Lassie", because she was young. She has the personality like her, but she is a really useful engine like any other engine. Lacy was also a hero. The reason why is because she sacrifice her life for her passengers and her driver and fireman's safety from a bridge that was damage from a storm on Donald and Douglas' old railway, the Caledonian Railway. The manager there honoered her by putting her whistle in the railway museum and one of her nameplates at the station where Lacy got her passengers from on that faithful day. Emily also wanted to honor her, but she dosen't know how.

One day, she was bringing a goods train from Tidmouth Hault to Brendam was thinking about how to honor Lacy for her heroic act . She delivered the goods train and she left. She was making her way back to Duck's branchline, when she saw Oliver and Toad watching lots of boats moving around. So Emily decided to go see what was this all about. She puffed up next to them and spoke up. " Hello Oliver hello Toad." she greeted them kindly. " Hello Emily." The two Great Westerns greeted back. " How are you two doing? Did you have news about Duck being repaired." She questioned them. " We're okay Miss Emily." Toad answered the first question. " That's right Emily and I got word from my driver that Duck is coming back in one week." Oliver answered the second question. " That's wonderful." Emily said happily. " Now then" she contiuned. " What are you and Toad doing watching a bunch of boats racing around?" " Well" answered Oliver. " We are watching the Regatta." " The Regatta?" Emily questioned again. " What's that?" " Well, what Duck told me about the Regatta is that it's a series of boat races. Duck would talk endlessly about the regatta. He says that he would dream about traveling to the horizen. He would came to Brendam Docks and watch the boats race around sometimes in the day, in the mourning, in the sunset, and in the evening. His driver and fireman would enjoy watching the Regatta too. In fact, what my driver told me is that inside Duck's cab, is the flag they recieve from one of the teams. It was an award for helping one of the team's members when he hurt his hand and Duck quickly took him to Bertie which he took over and quickly drop him off to the hospital. Duck was proud of helping the Regatta and was honored to help what he enjoys seeing when he comes to work at Brendam Docks before Cranky and Salty came to the island and worked at Brendam Docks." Oliver finish explaining. Then Emily spoke again. " That was wonderful of him. I wish I can do something for him that involves the Regatta." " Well we hope you can think of something to make Mr Duck happy." said Toad. " Thanks you guys." Emily said. " Now I got to go back to the "Little Western" now. I'll meet you two there okay." "Okay." they both said at the same time. " Good bye." And so with that Emily chuffed back to the "Little Western".

Emily was chuffing back to Duck's branchline, when she realize that she has two things to try to think of; to honor Lacy and to help Duck and his enjoyment of the Regatta. Emily felt confuse. She didn't know what to do about this. Soon her driver stopped her at a signal. Then she can hear an engine coming and it was James and he was taking some trucks that were full with coal. " Hello Emily." he greeted her happily. " Hello James." she greeted back happily. And James chuffed away. Then a couple seconds later, she heard a guard's warning whistle. Then she saw what made her suprised. The trucks that James was pulling have broken away from him and now they were racing down the track. " Hurah hurah we broken away." They yelled out. " On on faster faster." Emily can see that they were heading back to the docks and they were going on the track that was leading towards the Regatta. " Oh no driver." she said shockenly. " They're heading towards the Regatta. If they plunge into the sea, then they could possibly crash into the Regatta." " What are we gonna do." Her driver told her. Emily thought about it quickly. Then she spoke. " We must stop them before it's too late." she said cofidently. " But how." asked his driver. " We must chuff back to the docks before they reach there." she said " But it's too dangerous for a tender engine to chuff back." her driver said shockenly " We must try. " Emily told her driver. " It's risky, but we must help the Regatta before it's too late." So her driver put her in reverse and she quickly went after the trucks. Meanwhile, the runaway trucks are still racing down the line. The signal man can see this and he quickly change all signals and change the points to avoid danger. The trucks were passing many different engines. They flew by Thomas, rushed by Stanley, and sped by Hank the engines were surprised. Then the trucks raced pass though Edward's station where Gordon was dropping off passengers and Oliver and Toad were heading back to Duck's branchline, when the trucks went passed them in the middle track. " Oh my did you see that Gordon." Oliver told Gordon. " Yes this can be very bad." Gordon replied back. Then they can see Emily chuffing backwards. They were surprise. " Emily what are you doing." Gordon shouted back. " It's too dangerous for an tender engine to go backwards." " I'll have to risk it." shouted back Emily. " I got to stop them before they harmed the Regatta." And then she was out of sight. " She better be careful with herself Oliver, because she can hurt herself." Gordon told Oliver. " I agree, but she's trying to save the people that are in terriable danger." Oliver replied cautiously to him. Emily was trying to catch up to the trucks. She was struggling to get in front of the trucks. She was now near the trucks. She try and try to race pass them. " Steady girl." called her driver. Soon she was beside the trucks. She tried and tried until finally she was in front of the trucks. Then her driver quickly increase her speed just as they rush pass them. Then they made it to the docks. She went to the middle track where the trucks are also on the same line. " Alright now we're here, now what are we gonna do there isn't any runaway sidings to divert them to." Before Emily could reply, they could see the trucks coming towards them. Emily thought of a risky idea. She put on her brakes just as the trucks came rushing towards her and collided with her as some of the coal splatter all over Emily and her buffers being badly dented. The trucks however were still pushing her, and then she slipped with her brakes still on just as the trucks were starting to slow down. They went slower and slower and slower until Emily's tender touch the buffers in the middle. She was exhausted and badly hurt, but she manage to stop the runaway trucks just in time and saved the Regatta. " Well down Emily." called her driver. " That was a brave thing that you did. We are happy for you." Emily just smiled tiredly. Soon Donald and Douglas came with the brakedown train along with some workmen in Mary and the Fat Controller. " Emily you did a very risky thing,but you and your crew manage to stop the runaway trucks from a very terriable accident." he said proudly. " Your a hero lassie just like Lacy." said Donald cheerfully. " Now then." Continued the Fat Controller." Is there any thing I can repay you." "Well." she started. " There is something that you can do."

Soon about a week later, Emily was repaired and so was Duck. She told him to come to Brendam Docks for a spiecial surprise. " I wonder what could it be." he said to Emily excitedly. " You'll see." Emily told Duck. Soon they came to the view of the boats where the area there was decorated and there were some engines there. Duck was surprise. " Why what's all this about?" he questioned Emily. " It's for you." answered Emily Happily. " It's a perfect way to celebrate you for coming back. Also there's another surprise for you coming in." Duck was confuse, but before he can asked he can see something coming towards him. It was a boat and it look brand new. On it's side shows the letters G,W,R and when it turned around to its stern, it says " Little Lassie" on it. Then the captain parked the boat next to the middle track. The captain was none other than the Fat Controller in a captain's suit. He started to spoke. " Well this is a fantastic way to repay you. Not to mention this is a fantastic way to celebrate your return Duck, to honor an engine who was a hero on the Caledonian Railway, and to thank Emily for saving the Regatta." " You are a hero Emily." said Douglas happily " Just like Lacy, you are to a " Little Lassie"." " Yes indeed you are definitely the " Little Lassie" too." said Donald also happy. " And I like to thank you to putting this up for my return and for taking care of my branchline while I was away. You are always welcome to the "Little Western" branchline." Duck said proudly to her. " Your welcome Duck and thanks Donald and Douglas, I am always there to help anyone in need and to ensure the safety of people when they are in trouble." Emily replied confidently and happily. " You know." continued Douglas. " If Lacy was here, she would be very proud of your heroic act." Emily was happy. She was proud to solve two things; to honor Lacy and to figure out a way to help Duck with his enjoyment of the Regatta. And also now she recieve a new nickname which is the " Little Lassie".


End file.
